Traveling Soldier
by Twisted GH
Summary: Jason joins the military to run away from his family. Elizabeth works at a diner to earn enough money to live on her own and pursue her dreams of being an artist. Can two people coming from completely dysfunctional families help each other learn to open their hearts to true and utter devotion?
1. Chapter 1

_Title: Traveling Soldier_  
_Significant Change: Just about everything! Its totally alternate reality. (Its okay if you don't like it, I won't be offended. This has been rolling around in my head and its an idea that has intrigued me for a really long time. Anyway, review if you like it, don't slander it, if you don't.)_  
_Disclaim everything recognizable as thought up by those behind the soap opera known as General Hospital._

Dark clouds roll overhead as he packs his bags for his long trip, many years he had envisioned this day, but never thought he'd see it come true. The moment he graduated from high school, he signed up as quickly as he could and did everything he had to in order to qualify, knowing that his life would never truly begin until he was out of that house, out of that family.

From his bedroom upstairs, he could hear the usual family fight raging downstairs, making him wonder how things would be once he was gone. Would they even miss him? Would they notice his absence and wish he were there or would they simply go on with their lives as if nothing had changed?

Shaking his head, he secures his duffel bag over his shoulder, deciding that he'd rather wait out the rest of his time in town at a local diner than in his family home. He was just about to walk out the front door when the soft voice of his sister calls out to him, stopping him from pulling it open and leaving the place behind him.

"You're leaving already?" she asks him, a sad look cast over her features. "Weren't you going to say goodbye?"

"I thought you'd be sleeping by now." he concedes, in fact he had been hoping she would be, not one to handle goodbyes all that well. "What are you still doing up?"

"I can hear them from my room." she says simply, slowly lowering herself onto the stairs to sit down. "This is the loudest I've heard them in a long time."

"You think this is loud? You should have been here when I told them I was joining the Army." Jason drops his bag beside the stairs, lowering himself down beside her. "You gonna be okay?"

"Yeah...I'm used to them by now." she assures, taking a deep breath. "I'm really going to miss you, though."

"I'm gonna miss you, too, kid." Jason admits, leaning over and kissing her forehead before hugging her to his side. "I'll try to write while I'm gone."

"But you won't make any promises, right?" she guesses, boy did she know him so well. "Its okay. I understand."

"Goodbye, Em." he says softly, placing one last kiss on her forehead before rising to his feet and slinging his duffel bag over his shoulder. "Take care of yourself."

Tears well up in her eyes, the reality of him leaving suddenly hits her like a ton of bricks, causing her to throw herself in his arms, holding him tightly as her tears fall. She breathes him in, knowing that it was a real possibility that she'll never see him again. Needing to remember this moment forever. To remember her big brother in all his glory.

"I love you, Jason." she says with her whole heart, clinging tightly to him. "I'll never forget you."

"I love you, too." he assures, slowly moving her out of his embrace, a slight smile on his face. "Always, little sister."

"Goodbye, Jason." she says as she fights to control her tears. "Please, be safe."

Granting her a slight smile, wondering to himself if he'd ever see her again, Jason turns on his heels and walks back to the door. Pulling it open, he takes one last look at his sister before walking out of the house and shutting the door firmly behind him.

"Leaving?" his brother, AJ, catches him as he's about to straddle his bike.

"Yeah." he says simply, sliding his key into the ignition. "You gonna get out of the way?"

"Sure." AJ shrugs, sliding his hands into his jacket. "But not before I say something."

"This should be good." Jason counters, settling back on his bike to hear what his brother had to say.

"As much as we want to kill each other on a daily basis, Jase, I honestly wish you weren't doing this." AJ admits, taking a deep breath. "You're smart, probably the smartest Quartermaine to date. Which means that you can do just about anything, corporate or medical. Anything."

"Is there a point to this?"

"My point is that you didn't have to choose this career yet you did. A decision that I would have never been able to come to." AJ smiles slightly, knowing he could never sign up for something like this. "So, when they do deploy you, keep your head down and don't play the hero. Just do what you gotta do and nothing more. You got that?"

"If I didn't know any better, I'd actually believe you cared."

"I do care." AJ says seriously as he steps to the side. "Regardless of everything else, you're still my little brother. Just...just be safe."

With a single nod, Jason starts up his bike and takes off into the night, leaving his brother and the rest of his family in his rear view mirror. The farther away he got from the estate, the more he thought about his life after his father found him at that shelter. He thought his life was bad then, he had no idea how much worse it could get until he arrived at the Quartermaine estate and was treated like the bastard he was.

The moment he had stepped through the threshold of that place, his true hell began. A hell he was now running away from, as fast and as far as possible. As much as he loved his little sister and his grandmother, neither of them were incentive enough for him to stay. Absolutely nothing and no one could keep him there.


	2. Chapter 2

_Title: Traveling Soldier_  
_Significant Change: Just about everything! Its totally alternate reality. (Its okay if you don't like it, I won't be offended. This has been rolling around in my head and its an idea that has intrigued me for a really long time. Anyway, review if you like it, don't slander it, if you don't.)_  
_Disclaim everything recognizable as thought up by those behind the soap opera known as General Hospital._

Looking out her window, she watches as the dark clouds roll in overhead, swearing that the skies must truly understand how she was feeling in that moment. With a heavy sigh, she turns away from the windows, walking over to her closet to grab her jacket. The loud congratulatory party for her sister, Sarah, can be heard echoing through the house from their dining room downstairs.

They seemed to have these little gatherings more and more lately, her sainted sister always doing something worth celebrating, in her parents' opinion anyway. When it comes to what their daughter Elizabeth has accomplished, well, it just never seems to be as interesting as their other daughter's achievements. In her mother and father's "humble" opinion, art is a hobby, not a career. Unless, of course, you were Michelangelo or someone truly talented, something she obviously wasn't.

All set for her shift at the local diner, Elizabeth Webber walks over to her dresser, pulling out the charm bracelet that her grandfather had given her just before he had passed away. Since then, like he had suggested, she has added a new charm for every new memorable thing to happen in her life. From her art to her life, she has done just that. A way to honor her grandfather and remember that there was someone that truly believed in her art the way she did.

"I miss you, grandpa." she whispers to the photograph of her grandfather, kissing the kips of her finger before gently touching it. "Somehow, I will make our dreams come true. I will make you proud, I promise."

Taking a deep breath, she pulls open the door before shutting off the light, slowly making her way out of her room before shutting the door behind her. From the top of the stairs, she can hear her mother's laughter floating up to her, closely followed by her father's low chuckle and her sister's forcibly delicate laughter.

"And here I thought there wasn't a single Webber that could make a quiet exit." Nikolas Cassadine, her sister's boyfriend comments. "Where you headed?"

"Work." Elizabeth replies simply, wondering why he even cared, having never spoken a single word to her in all the years he has dated her sister. "I do have a life outside this family."

"Whoa, take it easy." Nikolas shakes his head, walking over to her. "I wasn't trying to be crude."

"What are you trying to be then?" Elizabeth counters, looking at him intently, arching her eyebrow for effect. "Because this isn't normal."

"You are right about that." Nikolas concedes, setting down his drink on the table by the stairs. "Although, its not like I've never tried to talk to you. If memory serves me right, which it always does, you were the one that always walked away before I could get a word out."

"Maybe." Elizabeth sighs, completely confused by what his point was. "If you have a point, can you get to it before I'm late for work?"

"No point." Nikolas simply walks over to the front door, pulling it open for her. "The only intention I had was to pass on a message from my brother, Lucky. He says that he'd really like to go on another date with you."

"If only the feeling were mutual." Elizabeth walks over to Nikolas. "You should get back to my sister's dinner party. Heaven forbid she starts to miss you."

"Did you just make a joke?" Nikolas counters, a slight smirk playing across his lips. "I think you're starting to warm up to me."

"Maybe." Elizabeth secures her coat around her, making sure her keys are in her pocket. "Goodbye, Prince boy."

"Goodbye, diner girl."

Escaping the Sarah festival, Elizabeth quickly makes her way to the corner, taking a deep breath before quickly making her way to the local diner. It was doubtful that her parents even noticed she was gone, doubtful that anyone in that place would ever notice her absence, with the exception of Nikolas, but only because he had seen her leave. She always wonders what would happen to her if she were ever taken. How far or how long would she be taken before anyone noticed she was gone? A few days? A few months? Years?

With a shake of her head, she forces herself to push thoughts of her family out of her mind, needing to get into a welcoming mood for when she gets to work. The customers at the local diner always look to her and the other waitresses to help raise their spirits. On a night like this, they didn't need her grumpy mood to make their days any worse. No. What they need is her sunshine smile to life their varying strenuous days and that's what she plans to do.

"Hey, Lizzie." Tammy, the head waitress, greets her once she walks through the door. "Ready for another night of never ending stories that the customers believe will change their lives forever?"

"As always." Elizabeth says without hesitation, strapping on her apron before grabbing her order booklet. "Can't get any worse than last night, right?"

"Oh, trust me." Tammy scoffs, grabbing the pot of coffee. "Somehow, someway, they'll manage it."

"Right." Elizabeth laughs softly, sliding her order booklet into her apron. "Whatever the case may be, I'm sure I'm ready for anything."

"That's my girl." Tammy smiles, gesturing to the ringing of the bell above the door. "You're up."

As the hours passed by, Elizabeth believed the night would be like every other night, the same customers coming and going. She didn't mind it, in truth, she actually welcomed it. Her job at the diner is the only constant thing in her life, the only thing she can depend on, where she felt welcomed and accepted. All her customers treat her like family and that was something she truly appreciated. Of course, they didn't know her the way a real family should, but it was something. And, if she's learnt anything in her short life, its that something is better than nothing.


	3. Chapter 3

_Title: Traveling Soldier_  
_Significant Change: Just about everything! Its totally alternate reality. (Its okay if you don't like it, I won't be offended. This has been rolling around in my head and its an idea that has intrigued me for a really long time. Anyway, review if you like it, don't slander it, if you don't.)_  
_Disclaim everything recognizable as thought up by those behind the soap opera known as General Hospital._

Arriving at the diner, Jason shuts off his bike, realizing just how loud his bike had been in contrast to the now silent world around him. Taking a moment to just observe the small town around him, he realizes that there wasn't anything in that town he'd truly miss. No favorite hangouts or interests that he'd miss while he was away. Nothing about Port Charles elicited a sadness from him about leaving.

Dismounting his bike, he makes his way over to one of the tables outside the diner, strongly preferring to be outside rather than within the four walls of the small place. The air around him felt calm and he didn't want to chance disrupting the calmness within him by making his way into the diner filled with customers. No. His seat outside, the calmness of being outdoors, is just the thing he needed before his long trip to boot camp.

"You're turn." Tammy comments to Elizabeth from inside, gesturing to Jason. "I handled the last customer that was outside."

"Fine." Elizabeth shakes her head, grabbing the pot of coffee along with a cup and saucer. "Send the girl that gets easily cold out into the freezing night."

"You'll live." Tammy chuckles, moving to grab the other pot of coffee to refill cups around the diner. "If he's as cute as he looks from in here, get his number for me, will ya?"

"You're getting married." Elizabeth reminds her, making her way over to the door. "I doubt your fiance would appreciate me giving you that guy's number."

"Huh...I guess he wouldn't." Tammy straight up laughs as Elizabeth pushes the door open. "Well, he's all yours then."

Rolling her eyes, Elizabeth turns to walk outside when she realizes that the door was being held open for her by the customer that had been sitting at the table. Lifting her gaze to his, she was instantly captivated, stunned speechless as she simply stood there staring into his eyes.

Jason was equally stunned yet still found it in him to smirk slightly at the expression on Elizabeth's face. Stepping aside, he gestures for her to continue her venture out of the diner, stifling a chuckle when she shakes her head and moves her feet in the direction of his table, mumbling something beneath her breath.

Turning around once she reaches the table, Elizabeth watches as Jason slowly shuts the door before making his way back over to his table to sit down. For a moment, she still at a loss for words, never having seen him before in her life, not in person anyway. He has heard a lot about him, has even seen pictures of him in the papers, but she has never had the pleasure of seeing him up close and personal.

"Yes." Jason says softly, gesturing to the pot of coffee. "I'd like some coffee."

"Huh? Oh, right." Elizabeth shakes her head before pouring him a cup and sliding it over to him. "I'm sorry."

"Its okay." Jason assures, taking the cup between his hands. "Thanks."

"You're welcome...anyway, I'm Elizabeth. I'll be your waitress for tonight." she says as she pulls out her order booklet and pencil. "Can I get you anything to eat? The cook just made a fresh pot of chili...not that you want chili...do you want chili? Or maybe something else? I'm rambling, aren't I?"

"A little." Jason admits, watching as a slight blush spreads from her neck to her cheeks. "Its okay, really."

"I'm not usually like this, honestly, I'm not." Elizabeth takes a deep breath. "I just tend to ramble when I get nervous."

"I make you nervous?"

"Yes." Elizabeth concedes, elaborating further when she takes in Jason's expression. "I don't mean it in a bad way...you don't make me nervous like I'm scared of you or you make me uncomfortable...more like in a good way, you know? I mean, I can't really explain it, its just a feeling, but..."

"Elizabeth."

"I'm rambling again, right?"

"Yeah."

"Of course." she lets out a soft sigh, sliding her order booklet and pencil back into her apron. "Maybe another waitress should wait on you...I'll just go get one for you."

"Don't." Jason takes hold of her hand, stopping her from turning away and walking inside. "I really don't mind your rambling."

"Really?" Elizabeth looks at him intently. "Even though I'm making absolutely no sense?

"Not too many people make much sense to me." Jason releases his hold on her hand when she turns to face him again. "You, though...you make sense to me."

"I do?"

"Yes." Jason chuckles softly, shaking his head. "And I'd rather not have a different waitress, if you don't mind."

"Me? Mind?" Elizabeth shakes her head, pulling out her order booklet and pencil again. "Of course not."

"Good." Jason smiles slightly. "I'll just have a number three with the works."

"A number three...got it." Elizabeth says after jotting it down on her booklet. "Anything else?"

"I'll let you know if I think of it." Jason counters, smiling slightly when her lips turn up into a smile.

"You do that." Elizabeth tucks her items back into her apron. "I'll be right back out with your order."

"I'll be waiting."

Walking back inside, she glances back at Jason before taking his order to the cook, completely ignoring the intrigued look on Tammy's face. Settling the coffee pot down on its respective machine, Elizabeth grabs the ice tea pitcher to walk around and refill glasses while conversing with her other customers. She was just finishing up when the cook rung the bell, signalling her that Jason's meal was ready.

"Don't even say it." Elizabeth cuts off Tammy before she has a chance to say anything, the smirk on her friend's face told her enough. "He's a customer. Nothing more."

"Uh-huh." Tammy chuckles, shaking her head. "Sure."

Making her way back outside, Elizabeth sets the platter down in front of Jason before taking a step back. Its as she steps away that she notices that Jason was watching her the whole time, prompting her blush to darken further and the corner of her lip to slide between her teeth.

"Um...enjoy your meal." Elizabeth smiles slightly. "And let me know if there's anything I can do for you."

"You could sit down with me." Jason counters, smiling slightly at the shock on her face. "I'm leaving town in the morning..."

"Where are you going?" Elizabeth finds herself asking. "If you don't mind me asking, that is."

"Boot camp." Jason admits, pushing his coffee cup to sit by his plate. "I joined the Army."

"Oh."

"Yeah." he shakes his head. "I was kind of hoping I could listen to you ramble. It'll help me keep my mind off it for a while."

"Sure." she says without hesitation, smiling softly. "I get off in an hour...I know a place we can go."


	4. Chapter 4

_Title: Traveling Soldier_  
_Significant Change: Just about everything! Its totally alternate reality. (Its okay if you don't like it, I won't be offended. This has been rolling around in my head and its an idea that has intrigued me for a really long time. Anyway, review if you like it, don't slander it, if you don't.)_  
_Disclaim everything recognizable as thought up by those behind the soap opera known as General Hospital._

Tossing her apron into the bin, placing her order booklet back in its slot along with her pencil, Elizabeth grabs her belongings from behind the counter, double checking to make sure she did clock out. She could be such a scatter brain sometimes that it wouldn't hurt to double check sometimes when she's unsure.

Running through her mental list, content that she hasn't forgotten anything, Elizabeth walks over to the door, sliding into her jacket as she skillfully ignores the smug look on Tammy's face. She knew that telling her friend about her plans with Jason was a mistake, but the woman just wouldn't shut up until she spilled her guts. Tammy just had that way about her, something she didn't mind before, until now, of course.

"Goodnight, Lizzie." Tammy says with an outright smirk on her face. "Don't do anything I would do."

"Real mature." Elizabeth laughs, shaking her head. "Goodnight, Tammy."

"This is a good thing!" Tammy calls out to her. "Trust me!"

"Goodnight, Tammy!" she shouts back, shaking her head before she shuts the door behind her, unable to believe her friend's enthusiasm. If it were up to Tammy, she'd probably be walking down the isle right beside her. "I'm ready."

He doesn't say anything, simply stepping to the side, gesturing for her to walk first before following closely. Whatever nerves she had felt when they first encountered each other seemed to melt away as they made the venture to his motorcycle. For a moment, she eyes him curiously, glancing from him to the helmet he was holding out to her before looking at him again.

Jason could tell she was nervous, probably never having been on the back of a motorcycle before, eliciting a reassuring smile from him. Gently reaching out his hand, he slips it into hers, pulling her closer before carefully placing the helmet on her head. As he straps the item on her head, their eyes remain frozen on each other's, Elizabeth's bottom lip slowly makes its way between her teeth.

"You're safe with me." Jason promises, straddling the bike before holding out his hand to her. "I'll never let anything bad happen to you."

"I know." she concedes, not sure how she knew it, but she believes it with her whole heart. "I trust you."

Though he doesn't reply to that, he couldn't even begin to explain how much that meant to him, that she openly trusted him after only knowing him for less than a few hours. Helping her straddle the bike behind him, they set up a communication signal so she can direct him to the place she had in mind. Starting up the bike, he glances back at her, seeing the soft smile on her lips.

"Scream if you don't like something." he directs her, kicking the bike off its stand. "I'll try not to go too fast."

The silence falls upon them once again as they take off into the dark night, a fire igniting with Elizabeth as they speed down the streets of Port Charles, a new charge surging through her that she couldn't even put into words. Whatever she was feeling, whatever this new found spark was that has found its way into her being, she's certain of only one thing. She didn't want it to end.

Jason had no idea what he was getting himself into when he had asked her to keep him company. Whatever he was expecting, he sure wasn't expecting the emotions that flood through him when her arms wrapped around his abdomen, her body flush against his back...no. He wasn't prepared for it at all. As much as he knew he'd regret doing this, not wanting a reason to regret leaving, Jason knew he'd be lying if he said he wished he never met her.

"What is this place?" Jason asks her as they dismount the bike. "I've never been here before."

"Its Vista Point." Elizabeth gestures to the sign before guiding him over to the bench over the lookout spot. "Its my favorite place in all of Port Charles. The bench on the Elm Street Pier comes in a close second."

"You have a thing for benches, huh?" Jason chuckles when she nudges his arm, shaking his head before he sits down beside her. "Why are they your favorite places?"

"Well, this is the best place to watch the sun rise and set." Elizabeth divulges, a soft expression casting over her features. "As an artist, I have a tendency to find beauty in things other people take for granted."

"And the Elm Street Pier?" Jason questions, realizing something he had suspected from the very start, there was more to this petite brunette than met the eye. "Why is that a close second?"

"I love listening to the water crashing up against the docks." she concedes, closing her eyes as she imagines the feelings that the pier brings on. "The sound of the water has a calming affect on me. When I have a hard day, a cluster of problems flooding my mind, I go there and somehow my life doesn't seem so chaotic."

As her eyes opened up once again, she turns her gaze to meet his and instantly Jason's stunned into silence by the emotions that could be found within her blue orbs. Never in all his life had he seen someone display their emotions so openly through their eyes. He's so used to everyone trying to hide how they truly feel, but he's come to realize that it wasn't the case with Elizabeth.

From the moment they met, he didn't have to guess how she felt, the emotions clear as day in her eyes. Even without her ramblings, he knew instantly that she had been nervous, one look in her eyes told him that. It was strange, for a man that hid his emotions, to see someone openly express them, but he found that it drew him in even further. Something he never experienced before now.

"What about you?" Elizabeth unknowingly pulls him out of his inner thoughts. "I'm sure you have a favorite place in town."

"I don't." he sadly admits, watching as confusion fills her eyes, eliciting a soft smile to grace his lips. "From the moment I cam to this town, I've been planning my escape."

"Port Charles isn't all bad." Elizabeth tries to understand the emotion that floods his eyes, but it quickly disappears before she has a chance to really understand it. "It really isn't."

"If you knew my family, you'd understand." Jason counters. "I was never wanted. To quote my father's wife, I was a mistake that never should have happened and he never should have brought me to their home."

"Oh, my god." Elizabeth couldn't even begin to grasp what that must have been like for him. "I have no words for that."

"It doesn't matter." Jason shakes his head, casting away thoughts of his stepmother. "Its not like I liked her either."

"Still." Elizabeth sighs, placing one hand in his. "Its not your fault that your father got your mother pregnant."

"You should tell Monica that."

"Maybe I will." Elizabeth says matter-of-factly, earning a soft chuckle from Jason for her efforts. "I'm serious."

"I'm sure you are." he shakes his head, lifting her hand to place a soft kiss upon it. "I appreciate that you'd take her on for me, but its not necessary."

"Okay." she concedes, her soft smile turning into a slight smirk. "Let me know if you change your mind, though."

Laughing softly, he reaches over to tuck her bangs behind her ear before shaking his head. "I'll keep that in mind." he says simply, slinging his arm across her shoulders, truly amazed at how easy it was to be with her.

"Good."

"Since we're talking about families." Jason turns the table on her. "Tell me about yours."

"Do you have a decade?" she counters sarcastically before shaking her head when she realizes he's serious. "Where do I start?"

"Wherever you want." he smiles slightly, watching as she turns to face him. "I've got till morning if that helps."

"Well, I guess its not really that long of a story." Elizabeth admits, taking a deep breath. "My mother simply tolerates my existence, my father barely acknowledges me, while my sister is their prized child and my brother ran away from our family as fast as he could the moment he was able to."

"You sure we don't have the same family?"

"I'm sure." she laughs softly. "My mother didn't mean to get pregnant with me...I wasn't planned. And, if you ask my mother, she'd tell you that I came at the most inopportune time. They had been offered their lifelong dream, served up on a silver platter, and my conception destroyed any hopes of it."

"How is that your fault?" Jason questions, not knowing who her parents are, but positive that he hates them already. "You didn't ask to be born. If they didn't want another child, they should have thought about protection."

"Yeah...if only my two doctor parents thought of that." Elizabeth laughs sadly, realizing just how pathetic her family really was. "My family's not all bad, though. At least it wasn't. My grandfather, before he died, he was my whole family rolled into one...his love made it all okay."

"I get that." Jason admits, taking a deep breath. "Its the same way with my sister and grandmother. Without them, I doubt I would have stuck around for as long as I did."

"I hope to be able to do that one day." Elizabeth admits, turning around to lean back into the bench. "Just pack up my stuff and leave my family behind me forever."

"I have no doubt you'll get that chance." Jason says simply. "From this short time I've spent with you, I've come to believe that there's nothing you can't do if you really wanted to."

"What makes you believe that?"

"Its just a feeling." he uses her words against her, smiling slightly when she laughs and turns her gaze downwards before shaking her head, prompting him to make her meet his eyes again. "I'm serious, Elizabeth. You're unlike any girl I've ever met before. You're one of a kind and that's what I like about you. Promise me you won't change that."

"I promise." she breathes, staring into his blue eyes, captivated by the emotion she finds within them, smiling slightly when it doesn't disappear behind his wall. "I'll never change that about me."


	5. Chapter 5

_Title: Traveling Soldier_  
_Significant Change: Just about everything! Its totally alternate reality. (Its okay if you don't like it, I won't be offended. This has been rolling around in my head and its an idea that has intrigued me for a really long time. Anyway, review if you like it, don't slander it, if you don't.)_  
_Disclaim everything recognizable as thought up by those behind the soap opera known as General Hospital._

As the night continued on, they talked about pretty much everything and anything that came to mind, which consisted of Elizabeth doing most of the talking while he listened. There were some instances where she thought he would get tired of listening to her ramble on and on about her life, but it was the exact opposite for Jason. He honestly couldn't get enough of her rambling, a first for both of them.

Normally if someone talked too much, Jason would get a headache and simply walk away, growing tired of the conversation being dragged out and not wanting to partake in it for a moment longer. Which, of course, only made it harder for him and his stepmother to have a decent conversation. The more she dragged on about something Jason had no interest in at all, he'd just walk out on her, ignoring her mouth about his rudeness.

With Elizabeth, though, he swears he could listen to her talk forever and never get bored. An exaggeration that he wasn't used to expressing either, but finding that it was true in her case. No matter what she found herself talking about, Jason listened intently, taking in every word and meaning behind them.

"Its time." Jason concedes after glancing down at his watch, noticing the sadness that fills her eyes. "Its gonna be okay."

"I know." she smiles slightly, but this smile doesn't reach her eyes the way it usually does. "We should get you to the bus station."

"Yeah."

Slipping his hand into hers, Jason smiles slightly when she hugs his arm to her chest as they make their way back to his bike, taking a deep breath before they straddle the bike to head back to town. He had known this would happen. He knew that spending time with Elizabeth would undoubtedly make him wish he wasn't leaving, but the choice had been made before he met her and he had to follow through.

Elizabeth clung to him as they made their way back down the winding road, heading to the bus station where she would have to say goodbye to him. Of all the goodbyes that she has ever had to endure, never in her life did she ever think that the hardest one would be to a man that she has known for less than a day. Even though they haven't known each other for that long, she wasn't looking forward to saying goodbye at all.

"This is it." Jason says as they stand by the bus that he would soon be walking onto, his duffel bags slung over his shoulder. "Would it be okay if I write to you?"

"You better." Elizabeth takes an order slip out of her pocket, her address and phone number written on it. "I'll be waiting."

"Elizabeth..." he doesn't know if he should, but he can't help himself, he really wanted to know.

"Whatever it is, just say it." she prompts him, slipping her hand into his. "I think we're past being nervous and filtering what we say, don't you?"

"Yeah." he shakes his head, taking a deep breath. "Will you wait for me?"

"Is that what you want?" she counters, staring deep into his blue eyes, watching as he lets his walls down. "Do you want me to wait for you?"

"Would it be selfish for me to say yes?" Jason asks, his heart pounding hard against his chest. "Because that's what I want."

"Its not selfish." she shakes her head, fighting off the tears. "No matter how long it takes...I'll be here waiting for you. I promise."

"You will?" Jason's voice thick with emotion, unable to put into words what it meant for her to say that. "You'll wait for me?"

"I'll wait for you." she swears, her bottom lips slipping between her teeth as he reaches up his free hand to caress her cheek. "Trust that."

"I think I have to kiss you now."

"I think you better."

Slowly, Jason leans into her, gently touching his lips to hers, unable to stop himself from pulling her closer. Moving her hands to wrap around him, Jason angles her in a way that gives him direct access to her lips, deepening the kiss more and more as the kiss went on. Both couldn't explain the emotions running through them in that moment, but both could agree on one thing, they didn't want it to end.

Unfortunately, the kiss had to come to an end as the passengers were ordered to board their bus, Jason's name being called among the others that would be heading to boot camp. As they pull apart, Jason takes a deep breath, unable to express in words what that kiss had meant for him, opting to take her example and showing it through his eyes.

"Take care of it for me." Jason says, sliding his motorcycle keys into her hands. "I'll be back for it...I'll be back for you."

"I don't want to say goodbye." she admits as the tears fall against her will. "I just met you...I don't want you to go."

"For the first time in my entire life, Port Charles is the last place I want to leave." Jason admits, reaching up to wipe away her tears. "But I have to."

"I know." she shakes her head, gripping his keys in her hand, placing it over her heart. "I just didn't want it to go unsaid."

"I will write to you." Jason promises, dropping his hand to his side. "This isn't the end."

"I know." she takes a deep breath as Jason's name is called again. "This isn't goodbye."

"No, its not."

"Okay." she stares into his eyes, showing that she would be okay. "Then...see you soon."

"Count on it." he says before leaning in and kissing her forehead fondly. "Take care of yourself, Elizabeth."

"I will if you will."

Forcing his feet to move, Jason makes his way over to the bus, checking in with the man calling names before glancing back at Elizabeth as she stands there watching him, truly sad to be leaving, but knowing there was no turning back. As their eyes meet, he allows his wall to drop one more time, expressing just how much their short time together meant to him. As he's ordered onto the bus, Jason lifts his hand in a slight wave before walking the distance to his seat.

Elizabeth watches the bus leave until its no longer in sight, breaking down into tears once she was certain he could no longer see her. When she had agreed to spend time with Jason, she never imagined that it would be this hard to say goodbye, this hard to see him leave. She had thought it would be nothing. She'd hang out with him until he had to leave and that would be that, but she was sorely mistaken. She'll definitely miss. More than she ever thought possible. As she hopes he'll miss her, too.


	6. Chapter 6

_Title: Traveling Soldier_  
_Significant Change: Just about everything! Its totally alternate reality. (Its okay if you don't like it, I won't be offended. This has been rolling around in my head and its an idea that has intrigued me for a really long time. Anyway, review if you like it, don't slander it, if you don't.)_  
_Disclaim everything recognizable as thought up by those behind the soap opera known as General Hospital._

Walking back to the spot they had parked his bike, Elizabeth takes a deep breath, running her hand along the length of the bike. Glancing down at the keys in her hand, she silently wonders how her life could change so much in the short span of a single night. One chance meeting and her whole life is changed.

Shaking her head, she forces herself to stop the tears that were threatening to fall once again. This wasn't going to be the last time that she and Jason laid eyes on each other. He will come back to her and they will pick up where they left off, using letters and phone calls as their way of staying close for now. Just as she's about to straddle the bike, Elizabeth's cellphone starts to ring, prompting her to pull it out of her pocket to answer it.

"Hello?" she answers once the phone is at her ear.

"Elizabeth, dear, its Audrey." her grandmother replies, shocking her. "Did I wake you?"

"Gram?" Elizabeth couldn't fathom a single reason her grandmother would call now. Not having spoken to the elder lady since her grandfather's funeral. "No...you didn't wake me. Is everything okay?"

"Everything's fine." she assures Elizabeth, a slight smile touching her lips. "I know I haven't kept in contact as much as I would have liked...you're just so much like him that I...it was just too hard."

"I understand."

"I'm sure you do." Audrey takes a deep breath before continuing. "Can you come by the house? There's something I need you to know."

"I'll, uh...I'll be right there." Elizabeth glances down at the motorcycle. "Give me...ten minutes?"

"Take your time." Audrey says simply. "I'll be here waiting."

Ending the call, she makes the sign of the cross before starting up the bike and kicking it off its stand, struggling at first, but finally getting it after a good couple minutes. It seemed a little hard to get the bike under control at first, but once she got going, it seemed to get easier and easier to handle the bike. Of course, it took her longer to get to her Gram's house than she thought, but thankfully she got there in one piece.

Knocking on the door, she's greeted by her grandmother, receiving a hug before being allowed into the house. For a while they simply let the silence remain upon them, making their way into the living room and having some tea, both unsure of how this conversation should or would start. That was until Elizabeth decided that she needed to be the one to break the silence.

"How have you been?" Elizabeth questions, setting her tea cup down on its saucer.

"I have my good days and my not so good days." Audrey admits, glancing over at a picture of her late husband, prompting Elizabeth to do so, as well. "I still miss him as much as ever."

"Me, too." Elizabeth admits, smiling slightly when she turns to look at her. "Not a day goes by that I don't talk to him...that I don't wish he were still there."

"Elizabeth..." Audrey sighs, taking out the manila envelope that she had found in her husband's study. "I have been meaning to give this to you...its from your grandfather. I found it after the funeral while I was cleaning out his study."

"Wha..." Elizabeth couldn't find the words, that was over a year ago. "I...thank you."

"I didn't open it." she assures her, handing it over to her. "I have no idea what's inside, but I am sorry that it took me this long to give it to you."

"Its...its okay." Elizabeth finally breathes, hugging the envelope to her chest. "You had just lost your husband. No one, not even I, can judge you for how you handled it."

"As selfish as this might have been, I have to admit that I was more than a little upset with you." Audrey stops her from talking, needing to finish. "Your grandfather and I, we always did everything together. Of all the things he chose to do without me, I just couldn't believe it was this."

"I get it." Elizabeth had always wondered why her grandmother had grown distant so quickly. "You couldn't be around me because I was the one that was by his side when he died."

"At first, yes." Audrey concedes. "But, with time, I grew to accept it. That's when I had gone to see you at Kelly's."

"I never saw you at Kelly's."

"I left before you could see me." Audrey admits, shaking her head, another thing she wasn't proud of. "I had watched you...the way you fluttered about the diner...captivating each and every person in the place. It was then that I realized just how alike you and your grandfather were. For the life of me, I just couldn't bring myself to finish what I had set out to do."

"I didn't ask to be there when he died." Elizabeth says seriously. "And I can't help it if I'm like him...I didn't ask for that either."

"I know, my dear, trust me, I know." Audrey could see how affected her granddaughter was with the death of her grandfather. "I'm not proud of how I've handled things, but I can't go back and change it. I can only do my best to make it up to you now...if you'll let me."

"Yeah." she takes a deep breath, shaking her head, knowing there was no point in drudging up the past. What's done is done, there as no going back. "I'd like that."

"How about we start with breakfast?" Audrey suggests, rising to her feet. "It'll give you time to look that over without any interruptions."

"Sounds great, thank you."

"No, my dear." Audrey leans over, placing a soft kiss atop her head. "Thank you."

Watching her grandmother walk out of the room, Elizabeth takes a moment to control her emotions before she slowly opens the envelope, kneeling down on the floor as she slides the contents out onto the coffee table. Against her best efforts, tears start to well up in her eyes as she reads her grandfather's letter for her, tears falling down her cheeks as she gets to the end. It was supposed to be a gift his graduation gift to her.

Sliding out the keys to her new studio, whatever strength she had that kept her tears in control disappeared, the tears falling like rain. He had bought her a studio to call her very own. A place for her to let her artistic side out, without judgement or disapproving looks, a place of her own. Even after his death, his grandfather still finds a way to help make her dreams come true.

"Thank you, grandpa." Elizabeth whispers, taking the photograph of grandfather into her hands. "I have no words for what this means to me...all I can say is that I love you and I miss you. Thank you."

Breakfast with her grandmother was slightly awkward, but they both realize that it would be that way for a while until they back into the groove of being back in each other's lives. They talk about their lives, what they've been doing since the last time they had seen each other, Elizabeth having to explain what she was doing with a motorcycle.

Of course, being the grandmother that she is, Audrey places a few warnings and telling Elizabeth to really think about what she was getting herself into. She tells her about how hard it will be to enter a relationship with a man in the military, having known a woman that had been married to a soldier. Accepting her grandmother's warnings, Elizabeth assures her that she knows what she's doing before heading out to see her new studio. Hoping that it could also serve as her new apartment.

Back on the road, Elizabeth finds it easier to control the bike as she makes her way to the address her grandfather had left in his letter, having to check and double check once she takes the turn into the expensive neighborhood of Port Charles. She had to have gotten the address wrong. That or her grandfather had written down the wrong address. This couldn't be the place. Could it?

"This can't be right." Elizabeth stops outside a two story building. "How is this considered a studio?"

Taking a deep breath, she shuts off the bike before placing it on its stand and dismounting the bike, slowly making her way up the pathway and up to the front door. Glancing around, hoping that no one was around to see how embarrassed she'll look if she did get the place wrong. To her utter surprise, the door unlocks when she slides the key into the slot and turns it. This was really her new studio.

Pushing open the door, her heart nearly stops as she makes her way inside, finding easel after easel spread through the first floor, blank canvases sitting on each and every one. Paint cans stacked up along the walls, sets of brushes sitting on the work desk right beside the sketch sets. This had to be a dream, this couldn't be real. It was too perfect. Too, unbelievably perfect!

More than a little nervous to see what the second floor held, Elizabeth takes a deep breath before slowly making her way up there, completely shocked at what she finds. How was it possible that her grandfather could do all this, set this up without her knowing it? While the first floor consisted of everything she could ever dream a studio would consist of, upstairs consists of everything she could ever want out of an apartment.

An amazingly beautiful king sized bed sits up against the wall, a fully stocked bathroom off to the side, a small kitchen area and dining area combined...it was a dream come true. As much as she had thought her tears had run out, they come back to make her realize that she still had some left to shed. Which she did. She let the tears fall as she realized that she was finally getting exactly what she wanted. She has a place of her own and no longer has to live with her family.


	7. Chapter 7

_Title: Traveling Soldier_  
_Significant Change: Just about everything! Its totally alternate reality. (Its okay if you don't like it, I won't be offended. This has been rolling around in my head and its an idea that has intrigued me for a really long time. Anyway, review if you like it, don't slander it, if you don't.)_  
_Disclaim everything recognizable as thought up by those behind the soap opera known as General Hospital._

Finally getting through the initial intimidation from the drill sergeants and whoever else, Jason makes his way into the building that he'll be sharing with any number of other men. That part didn't bother him, he couldn't care less about where he sleeps, having slept in the most strangest of places over the years, this being a cinch.

Finding the trunk with his name taped to it, Jason tosses his duffel bag onto the bed before dropping down onto it. Right away, he realizes that the bed wasn't that bad, having slept on worse. In fact, it was almost as comfortable as that guest bed at the family estate. Strange how that bed was more comfortable than his own in the attic.

"Damn." a voice blurts out from the doorway, prompting Jason to look at who walked in. "I wanted to be the first in here."

"Well, too bad, Johnny." a second man, a little older than either of them, comes walking in right after. "You were too slow. Get over it."

"Nice, Francis." he nudges the older guy, eliciting a punch from Francis. "Way to make me look stupid in front this guy."

"Trust me, kid." Francis shakes his head, making his way over to Jason along with his friend. "You don't need my help to do that."

"Whatever." Johnny mumbles before looking at Jason. "What's up, man? Got a name?"

"The name's Francis Corelli." Francis chips in when Jason just looks at them plainly. "This bonehead is Johnny O'Brien."

"Jason Morgan." he finally gives, rising to his feet.

"Holy hell." Johnny looks up at Jason. "What are you, part giant?"

"You have to excuse the idiot." Francis smacks the back of Johnny's head as more men come filing into the room, finding their beds and settling in. "The kid wasn't born with a filter."

"I don't mind." Jason concedes, finding that he really didn't mind either of them. "Takes away the guess work."

"Finally! Someone that gets me!" Johnny laughs, shaking his head when Francis gestures for them to get settled in as well. "Check you later, man."

Waiting for them to walk away, Jason opens up his duffel bag, dumping its contents into the storage unit at the foot of his bed, making sure everything was decent enough before shutting the lid. He was about to relax onto the bed when the loudest of the drill sergeants comes walking into the room, bringing the room to attention.

"You." the drill sergeant stops in front of him. "What's your name?"

"Private Morgan." he states, staring straight ahead, not even looking at the man in front of him.

"Got a first name, Private?"

"Jason."

"Got a girlfriend, little man? Someone I can write home to when you fall apart under the pressures of my training?" the man taunts, but Jason doesn't bite, remaining silent. "A man of few words, something I can appreciate. Drop and give me twenty!"

"Sir, yes, sir." Jason states, dropping down, executing the push ups before returning to attention. "That it, sir?"

"Confident, as well?" the sergeant shakes his head, jotting down a couple notes before looking at Jason. "I'm gonna have a lot of fun with you, Private Morgan."

"If you say so, Sergeant Corinthos, sir." Jason says in the most plain tone he could muster up.

Following the drill sergeant with his eyes, Jason relaxes slightly once he's at another soldier, returning his gaze to look straight ahead as the drill sergeant goes through a similar encounter with the rest of the men in the room. As soon as the doors opened up, the sergeant making his exit, Jason thinks he can go back to relaxing on his bed for a while until his name is called loudly through the room.

"Yeah, you." the drill sergeant states when Jason rises to his feet. "Come with me. The rest of you, finish settling in. Your hell starts first thing tomorrow morning!"

Following in silence, Jason grows slightly nervous when the sergeant dismisses the men that were with him, guiding Jason into his office. For a moment, the sergeant simply flutters through the room, handling whatever needed handling before pouring a couple glasses of whiskey.

"At ease, private." the sergeant says simply, handing him a glass before gesturing to the chair. "This isn't a formal meeting."

"What is it then, sir?" Jason counters, moving to sit on the seat.

"I've been doing this for over a decade, Morgan." he explains, drinking some of his whiskey before setting the glass down. "Which means that I'm really good at reading people."

"What does that have to do with me, sir?"

"I see great potential in you." he concedes, shaking his head after a moment. "You have the potential to be the best soldier I've ever had the privilege of training. What I want to know is if you really want this."

"I don't do anything I don't want to do." Jason says plainly. "I'm here. I want this."

"Good, good." he shakes his head. "You'll have your first training tomorrow...depending on how that goes, you just might make it into the elite group."

Confused by what had just happened, Jason leaves the sergeant's office and heads back to start on his first letter to Elizabeth. From the moment he had stepped off the bus, she has been on his mind constantly, a nagging feeling of wanting to see her, to talk to her, to be with her.

Getting back to his bed, Jason looks around at all the men that will be sharing his living space, finding that almost every single one of them was huddled in a group, probably getting to know one another. Taking out a piece of paper and a pencil, Jason sits on his bed and begins to write his letter. Hoping that he doesn't sound too stupid once he's done.

"Writing to your girl?" Francis voice pulls him out of the letter to look at him.

"Uh...yeah." Jason smiled slightly, knowing he'd have to confirm that with Elizabeth. She did say she'd wait, but he wants to be sure about using the labels. "I am."

"You're one lucky guy." Francis says simply. "You must miss her, huh?"

"You have no idea."

_*i have no idea what basic training/boot camp is like. this is simply what has found its way into my mind. i hope you like it regardless and i hope you continue to review. And yes, Sonny is the drill sergeant. Sorry, couldn't resist.*_


	8. Chapter 8

_Title: Traveling Soldier_  
_Significant Change: Just about everything! Its totally alternate reality. (Its okay if you don't like it, I won't be offended. This has been rolling around in my head and its an idea that has intrigued me for a really long time. Anyway, review if you like it, don't slander it, if you don't.)_  
_Disclaim everything recognizable as thought up by those behind the soap opera known as General Hospital._

For the life of her, Elizabeth couldn't fathom a single reason why she believed they would react any differently, like any normal mother and father would. The moment the words escaped her lips, she could have sworn that she saw her mother's mind go into overdrive, probably trying to imagine what she would do with Elizabeth's room once she was packed up and out of there.

In her father's eyes, though, she saw a mixture of emotions. One standing out from the rest; relief. Her father was relieved that she was moving out and no longer staying with them. As much as she knew that she was a mistake, that she never should have been born, a part of her still hoped that they loved her. That they wouldn't want her to leave. So much for that, though.

Standing in the middle of her bedroom, unable to believe how empty it was, she takes a deep breath and utters her goodbye. As hard as it was to leave her room behind, she knew that this was a good thing, a true step in the right direction. She didn't belong in this house, in this family, and it was to accept that. It was time for her to move on.

"Nikolas." she smiles slightly when there's a knock on the door and she finds him standing in the door way.

"Everything's packed up and ready to go." Nikolas walks over to her after glancing around the room. "Must be strange to be starting over, huh?"

"A little." she admits, more than a little nervous. "I'm looking forward to it, though. Thanks for helping me move my stuff."

"Thank you for asking." Nikolas counters, stepping aside, gesturing for her to walk out of the room. "I'm ready when you are."

"I'm ready." Elizabeth says with her whole heart, more than ready to start fresh, away from the complications of her family.

"Well, isn't this convenient." her sister, Sarah, stops them as they walk out of the bedroom. "My boyfriend and my sister getting all chummy. How...sweet."

"Nikolas was just..." Elizabeth tried to explain, but her sister cuts her off.

"I know what my boyfriend's doing with you, Elizabeth." Sarah states, shaking her head. "He is my boyfriend after all."

"So you keep saying." Elizabeth couldn't believe how unbelievable her sister could be. For someone so smart, she could be so stupid sometimes. "Nikolas, I'll be waiting outside."

Leaving the couple to themselves, she makes her way outside, waiting by his truck while he talks to her sister. Nikolas, on the other hand, looks at Sarah curiously, unable to believe what he had just witnessed. The girl she had just acted like wasn't the girl that he knew her to be. Almost always, she's sweet and loving, generous and caring. How could that girl exist in the same body as the girl that treats her sister so badly?

"What was that?" Nikolas voices, trying to understand what just happened. "Elizabeth knows I'm your boyfriend. You didn't have to emphasis it."

"That wasn't what I was trying to do at all, Nik." Sarah moves closer, staring into his eyes. "I simply meant that because you're my boyfriend, I know what you two were doing together."

"That's not what it looked like to me." he could see a flicker of something in her eyes, but it vanishes as quickly as it had appeared. "What's really going on between you two?"

"Nothing." she gives her most innocent of looks, willing him to believe her. "Maybe...I don't know...maybe I just wish she wasn't leaving. She's my little sister, Nik. Its hard to believe that she won't be living here anymore."

"Well, why don't you tell her that?" Nikolas questions, wrapping his arms around her when she looks like she's about to cry. "She's your sister. You two should be able to talk about stuff like that."

"I know." Sarah shakes her head, smiling slightly when he leans in and kisses her. "I'll talk to her later. I'd hate to let things go unsettled like this."

"That's my girl." Nikolas reaches up, caressing her cheek. "I'll be right back after I help her unload her things at her place."

"Of course." Sarah smiles lovingly. "It'll give me time to get ready for our date. I love you, Nik."

"I love you, too." he assures, kissing her forehead before making his way downstairs and out to a waiting Elizabeth. "Ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

Against her protests, Nikolas opens the door for her, waiting long enough for her to get in before shutting her door and getting into the driver's seat. Sticking to his gentlemanly ways, he waits for her to buckle up before starting up the truck and taking off down the road to her studio.

Elizabeth felt a little awkward, having Nikolas helping her out like this and exercising his chivalry ways on her. As much as her life has changed in such a short time, this was one change that will take some time to wrap her head around. After not speaking a word to each other to him helping her move, yeah, it would definitely take some getting used to.

"You gonna be okay?" Nikolas asks once they unload all her stuff into her apartment upstairs. "I can help you unpack if you want?"

"No, I can handle it." she assures, mostly because she didn't want anyone else looking through her personal things but her. "I really appreciate the offer, though."

"Anytime." he says without hesitation. "See you around."

"Nikolas, wait." Elizabeth stops him from walking out of the room. "I...um...I kind of need one last favor."

"Name it."

"I'm going to register for my mail to be delivered here as soon as I get the chance to, but..."

"Don't worry." Nikolas smiles slightly. "If you get mail at your parent's place, I'll make sure it gets to you."

"Thanks, Nikolas." she smiles slightly, breathing a breath of relief. "Its just that I'm expecting a letter from someone that means a lot to me."

"You don't have to explain." he was just thankful that she was accepting help from him. In hopes that his relationship with Sarah lasts as long as he wants it to, he'd really like to at least be friends with Elizabeth. "If you think of anything else I can help you with, don't hesitate to let me know."

"I'll keep that in mind."

Walking him to the front door, Elizabeth waits long enough for him to get into his truck and drive away before making her way back upstairs. Of course, being the artist that she is, she takes a moment to admire her studio once more before continuing her venture upstairs to unpack. In spite of how her parents have made her feel, she's determined to make this a day to remember. It is, after all, her first day on her own.


	9. Chapter 9

_Title: Traveling Soldier_  
_Significant Change: Just about everything! Its totally alternate reality. (Its okay if you don't like it, I won't be offended. This has been rolling around in my head and its an idea that has intrigued me for a really long time. Anyway, review if you like it, don't slander it, if you don't.)_  
_Disclaim everything recognizable as thought up by those behind the soap opera known as General Hospital._

Heart pounding in his chest, Jason pushes himself to surpass the rest of his squad, making it to the front, closely followed behind by Francis and Johnny. Quickly glancing at both men, he notices that Johnny has a huge smirk on his face the moment that Jason passes him. By the increase in speed, it was obvious that Johnny took his lead as a challenge, pushing himself further to beat Jason.

Shaking his head, he nods at Johnny before running faster and faster, prompting Johnny to run even faster than ever before. Finally getting to the end, Jason and Johnny end up the first to get their times jotted down, Francis coming in third. Looking at them, he shakes their head, knowing Johnny's competitive streak, impressed that Jason was able to bring that out in him.

"Impressive." Johnny manages to say as he catches his breath. "Didn't think you had that in you."

"That makes both of us." Jason admits, having underestimated him. "I'll be sure to not make that mistake again."

"Same here." Johnny shakes his hand before accepting the cup of water from the guy handing them out. "Bet you I'll beat you at the next challenge?"

"You're on." Jason accepts the cup of water, shaking his head as Johnny makes it a point to get there first. "He always like that?"

"Not always." Francis admits. "I guess you just bring it out in him."

"He's okay." Jason turns to look at Francis. "You, too."

"The feeling's mutual." Francis steps aside as the other men move to get water. "We should probably head over there before he thinks you've chickened out."

Making their way over to Johnny, the two men hear as their drill sergeant starts yelling at the men who are still downing water, shaking their heads as the other men start tossing their cups and sprinting over to the next leg of the training. Glancing back at the Sergeant, he couldn't help but notice that he wasn't only yelling at them, but watching their reactions, as well.

"What the hell is this?!" Sonny shouts at them, shaking his head. "You're all worse than a bunch of children! Get in line! Santiago, do you need me to draw you a map?! GET IN LINE!"

"Is it just me or is he always dogging on that guy?" Johnny questions in a hushed tone to Francis.

"If I were you, I'd shut that hole on your face before he starts in on you." Francis counters, keeping his focus ahead at the training they will be going through.

"Corelli! O'Brien!" Sonny snaps at them. "You girls done gossiping? If its not an inconvenience to you ladies, its time to start! Corelli, Morgan! Go!"

By the end of their first training, the men were practically begging for some down time, something that Sonny takes note of. As the men are drinking water, Sonny walks about the men, giving them their preliminary results, letting them know that their official results will be available by the end of the day.

"Morgan, Corelli, and O'Brien, you three have made the top three." Sonny informs the three of them, truly impressed with how they worked together through the course. "If you ladies can handle it, the elite squad is having an enrollment exam which starts in fifteen minutes. Report to the Lincoln building if you think you hack it. As for the rest of you, report to the mess hall for some grub!"

Without another word, the Sergeant walks off, leaving them to their own accord. The three men look between each other, unsure of whether or not they want to take it on. As the other men start rushing off to the mess hall, the three of them make their way to the Lincoln building.

"You ready for round two, Morgan?" Johnny questions as they grow closer to the building. "I'm sure to beat your ass now."

"Keep dreaming, O'Brien." Jason pushes him out of the way, laughing when he tries to tackle him, stepping out of the way at the last minute. "You're just too slow."

"Oh!" Francis laughs at the expression on Johnny's face. "Told you I wasn't the only that notices."

"Shut up." Johnny mutters, following closely. "I'm fast enough."

"Whatever you say, kid." Francis chuckles pushing open the door. "Lets just get this over with."

From the moment they get into the training exam, the three of them are worked harder than they ever thought possible, having questions thrown at them while they are running the course set out before them. The only bright side, they had to admit, was that the drill sergeants weren't as bad as Sonny. Having survived training with Sonny, this was a walk in the park.

"Morgan, Corelli, and...O'Brien." the instructor calls out, making them step out from the group. "Congratulations for surviving. Sergeant Corinthos will have your results by the end of the day. After which, he'll discuss what that'll mean for each of you. You're dismissed!"

Leaving the room, all wondering if they made the cut or not, they head out of the Lincoln building and make their way back to the main building where the mess hall was located. Johnny's mind was focused solely on getting some food in him that he barely noticed when Jason started walking off.

"Whoa, where you headed?" Johnny questions. "Don't you want some grub?"

"I'm not hungry." Jason concedes, gesturing to their building. "I'm just gonna head back to the bunk."

"How is it possible that you're not hungry after what we went through?" Johnny looked at him confusedly. "Come on, man, that's just crazy."

"Let him go." Francis noted the look in Jason's eyes, something telling him that he knew what the kid would be doing. "We'll just catch you back at the bunk area."

With a single nod, Jason heads off back to the bunk house while the two guys head to eat. Leaving the Lincoln building, he had thought he was hungry, hell, he should be hungry, but he just wasn't. As he walks inside the building, he had to admit that it was strange to not have all those men inside, but finds that he appreciates the privacy.

Settling into his bed, he pulls out another sheet of paper and his pencil, sitting up against the head of his bed as he starts his next letter, finding that he wanted to write to Elizabeth. To tell her the new things that have conspired in his life, about the elite squad, about the two guys that were quickly becoming his friends. In truth, he just needed to write to her, to satisfy his need to talk to her. It wasn't much, but it was enough. For now.


End file.
